Final Ending
by artisia
Summary: Folken and Hitomi. The final battle... basically my version of the ending of the show...Folken, Hitomi, Van, Allen, Dilandau, Dornkirk, soldiers in it. so...read and enjoy...


Original disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne. I'm dedicating it to Kate because she dedicated her story to me. Stay with my story-plot because it is different from the show sort of... I kind of changed it. Well happy readings!   
  
Note to B* 33 and B*2.... Lincoln Park is still stuck in my head... god help!  
Okay start!  
  
Final Ending  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, our lips get closer and the gap between our bodies slowly closes. My mind is working, I'm thinking, I know. He's my worst enemy, why can't I pull away? We hate each other; the right thing to do is to let go. Although I could think, my heart stops me. I feel his soft warm lips touch mine. It feels like sweet torture sending chills up my spine. The fear captivates me and my emotions close me. My heart orders my mind to shut off and it does. Now I'm his. His hands move around me, protective and safe.  
  
Suddenly the window bursts open and the cold chill numbs me. I quickly, letting my mind free, get away with tears in my eyes. I go to the chair and sit down sorting things out, emotions still escaping. He walks up to me and tenderly kisses my tears away, short butterfly kisses. He moves so silently from my eyes to my forehead. My mind is raging; I want to go free, away from the terrorizing pain. I push him and he jets away.  
  
I look in his eyes. His deep and profound eyes tell a thousand stories. Stories full of hurt and mistake; a path forced onto him. The hurt is too much. How can eyes say so much? This time he stands still, shocked while tears stream down my eyes. He says nothing, absolutely nothing. Obviously knowing that I had read everything, he stood there pitying himself.   
  
I keep starring, hoping that he would make everything right again. Abruptly, his look and expression changed. His eyes glazed icy and cold. I don't see the caring person; I don't see a loving person. I see a hurt animal hungry for revenge. Revenge against me for invading his privacy, his past. He sweeps me in his arms with tremendous force. I want to be set free but I can't; I don't even try. I let him take me anywhere, my worst enemy. At this point I think I'm crazy. I can clearly see that everything was a mistake and now he wants to, is going to kill me. I feel a rush of emotions rushing through my body. I finally realize that we were in the air; we were flying. His black wings spread out and whipping with such elegance, grace, and strength. I wish things could be different. I wish he could be mine, my angel forever. It was true; he stole my heart. He had my heart and my soul. I wish he were the angel, his sweet self that I shared with him even for a little while. I thought I had changed him. I thought he loved me too.   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know but you know   
You can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark there's a window of you heart  
Don't you know don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
By LeAnn Rimes  
  
I have no clue when I reached out my heart to him. I thought I hated him. He was evil trying to take me away from every joy I owned. He captured me and locked me up like a prisoner. I despised him with all my heart, then everything changed; everything. I wasn't the same and I had forced him to cave. Now in a split second everything had returned to its original state except, I still love him.   
  
I couldn't take it; I wanted him to say something. I burst into tears in his arms. I cuddled up protecting myself, my tears. He dove down with immense dynamism and I was back on the ground. I had no clue was he was going to do. His eyes were vicious. I thought he could destroy the world any moment now. But he didn't, he looked into my eyes as if holding on to my gaze.  
  
I wanted to say something but I was worried for the silence to break. The silence was comfortable but intimidating. He then finally spoke.  
"Hitomi, go away!" His voice was harsh and malicious. My whole world came crashing down to my feet. How could he say that? I stood there in shock not believing him, my eyes wide and teary. He then spoke again.  
"Hitomi... I'm... sorry you need to go!" I had to say something; I couldn't take it. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to let out my anger but all that came out was a weak and dispirited word. "Why?"  
I cleared my voice. I need him to answer me and I asked my question again, this time controlling but still eyes away from his face.  
  
Finally he answered. His voice, doddering and grieving. "You scare me..." He started looking at the ground. Then he lifted his gaze to me faced me and continued speaking, "I've changed so much. I'm not myself anymore. You showed me what happiness feels like. You made me feel the way I felt before, a long time before... I don't deserve that life. I don't... please go!" His voice was once again fierce. It stung the skin; it hit the ear and haunted the mind. I shut my eyes to stop his voice from nagging my soul.  
  
"No! People can change and it is better to change for the good. Why are you so scared of happiness? It's beautiful! Once you experience it, you'll see beyond wars and fire. You'll start noticing the birds in their trees, the flowers that are each very unique; you'll notice each and every beauty around you? Why are you afraid of being happy? (A.N. Omg that was weird)" I burst out my last sentence. I was trying really hard to look right through him but seeing his piercing eyes made me finch. He stood there bewildered.  
  
We stood there in complete solitude once again. All of a sudden some cried out my name, I looked up and saw Van. He had a terrified look in his eyes and he looked delirious. He screamed for Folken to let me go. Folken didn't react. He kept his gaze fixed on me. Van came and swept me up on Escaflowne and started saying things I was ignorant to. In my mind I wanted Folken to stop him and take me away. I examined his eyes searching for hope. Then I saw it. He did love me, I saw those same eyes, I saw before, the same love as before.  
  
Abruptly, Van shook me out of my thoughts. "Hitomi, are you alright?" I wasn't all right; my heart was aching but I still answered a weak 'yes'. "Come on Hitomi, let's go!" Van asked a bit confused seeing that I was trying to climb off.  
"Folken, you've changed and you know it..." I cried to him as I felt Van's firm hand grip onto mine. Van was petrified and worried. He looked at me dumbfounded, as though if I had gone insane.  
  
Unexpectedly, there was a blast. All three of us looked at the direction of the impact. It was Dilandau. "Van and the little girl again, huh? You're both gone! Especially you, Van. I hate you for damaging my beautiful face! Oh don't worry Hitomi, you won't live to see that! " Dilandau hurled furiously.  
  
Folken reacted. "You'll do no such thing!" Folken's voice was raging and orderly.  
The conversation had shifted to the two speaking. I wasn't even scared anymore; I knew Folken wouldn't let anything to happen to me.  
  
"Hitomi, let's go!" Van said. When I realized what was happening, Escaflowne was carrying me away. We reached a safe spot and we landed. My mind was exploding. "Van, why did you rescue me?" I snapped at him right as he was approaching me. Van froze in his footsteps; he was terrified from my fury. "I ... saved you..." He hesitated pole-axed.  
  
I felt terrible. His intentions were good. He cared for me. He wanted me to be safe. "Van, I'm sorry. It's just that... I was safe; Folken wouldn't let anything happen to me. He has changed. Now he's all alone facing danger... what about him?" I burst out. I really wasn't thinking. Time was passing to quickly and my feelings and emotions were all jumbled up into a messy knot.   
  
"Brother?" His eyes glazed over. "He was wrong. He tried to harm you. He abandoned our country, he destroyed Fanelia, he abandoned me..." I could tell he was really trying hard to hide his tears. Who would have known Van could be so sensitive towards his country and brother? I felt bad for him. He was so young when he went through all this. He has no one, his parents died and his brother left him.   
  
"Van..." I started trying to comfort him but he halted me in my words. "Hitomi, stop." His voice was shattered. He looked at me for a while and then walked away disappearing into the dense forest. "Van, where are you going?" I screamed after him. Van didn't answer he kept walking leaving me in the silence.   
  
I was alone with Escaflowne, why was it that everyone kept leaving me? I started to walk blindly. After an hour of walking into total emptiness, I spotted Allen. My heart jumped out in joy. Everyone in the world could leave me but not Allen. He had always been by my side when ever I needed him. I asked why once but he said nothing. As I ran up to him, a smile reached on to his face. I looked at him in joy and quickly wrapped him in a hug.   
  
"Hitomi, are you alright?" That was the first thing he asked me. His voice was serious and concerned. I could tell he really cared for me. Then he continued speaking. "What happen?"   
  
Those two words left me thinking. After a pause I answered him with the briefest answer possible. "Van's in the forest, I'm all right." I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what really happened. I just went along with it not unknowingly.   
  
Allen just fixed his eyes on me to see I was okay. Finally he shook his head and looked away. I could see he was a bit hurt by my response. It wasn't I didn't trust him, actually he's the only one I totally confine in. But I didn't know how to tell him...  
  
I shut my eyes to let all the confusion escape. Suddenly a vision engulfed me. There were Zaibach soldiers who were fighting chasing Allen and me. I screamed out as one sword rushed towards me.   
  
Abruptly my vision ended. I could hear Allen's voice calling my name. I stopped shrieking and I looked into his eyes. He kept asking me if I was okay as I capered into his arms. He cloaked his arms around me carefully and gently and fell silent caressing my hair lightly.  
  
As I lifted my face, I saw Van. His face was flushed with shock. I got out of Allen's grip and called out his name. He didn't react; he remained statued. I was worried for him; he seemed so trouble. I was also scared, his expression told me so much. Could he actually... I kept that thought aside and ran after him as Allen followed.   
  
Suddenly Van froze in his course. He turned around and stopped us with his hand. "I hear something..." He began slowly. Allen and I looked around frantically to see what Van was talking about. There was nothing. I closed my eyes and concentrated to see what was around us. Van was right, there was something. Something or someone was very weak. I opened my eyes and pointed towards the bushes. Now, all three of us could see the shadow of the mysterious being. As the figure got clearer my heart jumped. Without thinking I ran to him and caught him before he ended up on the floor.   
"Hitomi..." Folken began but I hushed him. He was bruised all over. There was blood all over his face. I brushed his hair away from his eyes. Suddenly Allen called out my name and hurriedly started walking towards me but Van stopped him. I was surprised to see Van like this. He kept his eyes on Folken and me but he let us be.   
  
Van soon came and helped Folken up. As their eyes met, I saw the anger in Van's eyes. I knew Folken wanted his brother back but I doubt that was going to happen. Van despised him too much. Van, there after looked at me giving me a chill. It was as though he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't. Then I looked at Allen; he hadn't said anything in a while. He was just standing there. I walked up to him slowly.  
"Allen are you okay?" I whispered.  
"Hitomi, what's going on? Van, Folken, you?" Allen asked, obviously confused.   
"Folken's not the same." That's all I answered him and walked away. As of now I didn't know how to answer or what to answer by.   
  
Folken abruptly yelled out 'watch it'. Obviously our reactions were to run but we cooled down and looked around. Suddenly out of no where soldiers came running out of the bush; they were probably following Folken. Van quickly let go of Folken, I think Folken felt better since he was able to stand but I still gave him support. Van and Allen took out their swords and tried to protect Folken and I. There were around a dozen men circling us and it looked as though they were winning.  
  
I stood in shock as I saw my vision being played. Allen was right beside me protecting me and there were Zaibach soldiers everywhere. For some reason I didn't move I just stood there acting out my vision making it come true. A sword came charging at me as I screamed out in fear. I quickly shut my eyes not wanting to face the pain. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to a sword on my neck. Everyone stopped fighting and we gave in. Blind folded we were brought to a dungeon. There were no window or anything at all. Suddenly the door flung open and in came a person announcing that Allen and me show up. We followed the soldier to a gigantic room. It was really a round, dark, and empty room. There were doors all around though; around 6 to be exact.  
  
One of the door opened and Dilandau entered. "Welcome to my place. So this is the girl from the Mystic Moon. Finally I get to meet you without Van bugging me. Don't worry, I'll get the two brothers later. And Allen, you have ruined so many of my plans, you're going to pay!" He spat.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Allen snapped.  
All Dilandau answered was 'revenge'. He called out to his guards and we were surrounded. Dilandau smiled gaily and spoke "Let the games begin!"  
  
Allen tried to fight but he was loosing. He was trying to protect me but there were too many. I looked at Dilandau's face, joyful. I despised him at the moment. Abruptly Dilandau stabbed Allen. Dilandau was delighted, he knew that he had won. The soldiers backed away as I ran to him. He fell to his knees and covered his wound. "Hitomi, I ... love you." He managed to say as blood rushed into his mouth. Tears charged in my eyes as I screamed. Allen wasn't going to make it, I was going to loose my best friend. "Allen..." I whispered. By this time Folken and Van had freed and entered through a door. Van looked aghast at Allen's dyeing figure. Folken looked at Dilandau in hatred. "You're so stupid, you killed your brother!" Folken blurted out. Dilandau stood pole-axed. Everyone in the room looked at Folken, wide eyed. Dilandau let out a weak 'what'.  
  
"That's your brother, Allen. You're his sister, Selena. Try and remember." Folken urged.  
Dilandau was stunned as tears streamed down his face. Allen was no more. Dilandau stood in one spot as memories rushed through him. He kept his eyes locked on Allen. At that moment, I think he lost everything he had. He looked at me and gave a faint smile. That smile turned to a laugh. He had truly gone insane. He got up and slowly stepped backwards with the tiniest steps. He reached the door behind of him. As he opened it, we saw air. The ground was really far below us and it was a long way down. After the door shut, there was a loud bang. We knew, Dilandau, too, was no more.   
"I'll never forget you." I whispered to Allen's body on my lap.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I got up. As we were about to leave, another door opened. There was a huge screen. Suddenly Dornkirk's figure appeared and he started to speak with his old stagy voice. "It's the final battle. I'm tired of all these fools, I guess I'll have to do the job myself. Folken, you chose the wrong side after all. Van, not so strong without your dragon". He laughed.   
  
Dornkirk was right. We were out powered and out numbered. He ordered his soldiers to fight and we were charged at again. The fight was intense and I knew we wouldn't make it. Folken looked at me and nodded. He had a plan; he too knew we weren't going to last. He screamed to Van to run and come back with Escaflowne while he fought. Van hesitated but knew he had no other choice. Van fought his way to the door where Dilandal has given up his life. He ripped his shirt and let his wings spread. He flew out the door and slowly disappeared.   
  
Folken was an excellent swordsman but right now he was loosing. We were captured again. Dornkirk was glad, you could see the immense joy in his eyes. He ordered some of his guards to go out and look for Van. We were locked up in the same dungeon once again. A soldier entered the room with a letter in his hand, which he handed to Folken.  
"Folken, we'll find your brother. Dilandau was stupid; he should have killed you both when he killed Allen. He or should I say she, was a daft." The mirth in his words made me disgusted. I was hoping for Van to return soon. I shut my eyes to feel Van's presence around but there was nothing. I quickly opened my eyes and told Folken about Van.   
"Hitomi, could you sense where he is?" He asked hastily. I shut my eyes again to see what had happened to him.   
The vision wasn't that clear. I saw Van tied up to a tree. He was getting whipped. He was in terrible pain; it was scornful. There was blood dripping from his lips and there were marks all over his arm. Zaibach soldiers surrounded him; they were ridiculing him. I looked deeper; Escaflowne was almost next to him. I sternly opened my eyes and told Folken. I saw Folken; he was hurt and wanted revenged. He truly loved his brother. I could see that at this moment he could kill anyone. He then let out his anger, he screamed as if he was getting tortured. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He was on his knees and he tried to cover his tears with his hand. Right then a soldier came through the door to see what had happen.   
"What do you want?" He snapped.  
Folken pushed my hand away and slowly stood up, he walked towards the soldier as the soldier moved back. Suddenly Folken rushed towards the soldiers and punched making him fall to the ground. He took out his sword and told me to follow him. Folken rapidly raced to the big round room. He beat some guards on his way. He opened the door as a few more soldiers came out another door. Folken ripped his shirt uncovering his black wings as he got ready to grab my hand and jump out. As he was about to grab my hand a guard came and recaptured me. I screamed out to Folken to go without me and save Van. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Hitomi..." He said softly.  
"Folken, go, save your brother." I managed to say as the guards rushed towards Folken. Folken's expression hardened and he flew away.  
"Stupid girl. The two brothers will return if they can pass all the guards and our melfs. They could give their life for you." Dornkirk stated from his screen.   
  
Dornkirk ordered his soldiers to tie me up to one of the doors; he was watching everything that was going on- not missing a thing. It was like he was there and not in his room attached to huge machines. I was really hoping for Folken to return now.  
  
I stayed still hoping for a miracle. After a couple of hours Escaflowne returned as the dragon with Van and Folken aboard. I was so happy they had returned they easily destroyed all the guards. Folken untied me and got me on the dragon. Then Van destroyed the fortress. I tried concentrating on Dornkirk's whereabouts but it was no point but I did get a faint direction to go strait. Our speed increased and the pressure intensed. I didn't have a good feeling about this. As our altitude increased my feeling deepened.   
  
Suddenly Dornkirk's fortress was revealed. It was huge and dark. All of a sudden there was a light, it hit my pendant and Escaflowne's energist. I screamed out in pain as I felt my soul part from me. Quickly Escaflowne too, lost its altitude about to crash. Now I was in Folken's arms. I opened my eyes weakly and I saw Van, he was hurt just like Escaflowne but he was okay.   
  
"Hitomi, are you okay?" Folken confronted me with questions.  
I was okay, some of my energy was drained, but the light disappeared in time. I answered in a yes.   
"We have to go back." I said. Van agreed.  
"We can't. Both of you will get killed." Folken snapped.  
"Folken, think about it, they will come after us." Van answered back.   
"Folken, trust yourself". I said softly.  
  
We got back up on Escaflowne and flew back. The light came again aiming at the same places. Folken looked at Van and me. He saw pain in our eyes. I could tell it pained him too.   
"Hang in there." I encouraged Van who was trying really hard to control it. I took my necklace off trying to stop the pain but the pain continued. Suddenly I let go of my pendant letting it fall. Van quickly lowered altitude and caught it. He knew as well that this whole thing hand something to do with it. As his hand touched my pendant, another light came through piercing through the other one aiming right for the fortress. It went through and it enlarged. The entire fortress shattered and the light went right through Dornkirk's machine destroying it. Dornkirk, too, finally died. The light ended. Escaflowne landed roughly. Folken got out catching Van before he collapsed. He looked into my eyes and smiled.   
  
Later Van opened his eyes finding Folken and I.   
"Van, brother, you're okay." Folken whispered to him.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"What happen?" He asked confused.  
"I guessed when the two powers connected, they became one and more powerful." I answered thinking it through.   
Van got up, we followed.  
"Brother, you have a big task in front of you. You have to rebuild Fanelia and take your place as king." Folken said getting serious.  
"You're the rightful owner to king..." Van started.  
"No, you are. I am not worthy. Fanelia needs a kind king, that's you." Folken interrupted.  
"Hitomi...will you leave to the Mystic Moon now?" Van asked avoiding his brother's gaze.  
"Umm... yeah. I'll miss you Van." I said as I quickly hugged him. As I let go I looked at Folken. I quickly tugged at Van to look at Folken. His tear mark disappeared and flesh was covering his machined arm. Van and I were amazed.   
"I'm normal again." Folken said as a smile appeared on his face.  
"I love you!" I screamed as I hugged him.  
"I'm coming with you. I love you." Folken whispered into my ear.  
  
The End  
Artisia a.k.a S-zza...Sara  
  
Okay finally done. Pleez review. Flames, comments, and whatevers. Second Esca fic done. lol  
  



End file.
